fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2017 Autumn~/@comment-29701136-20170907174507/@comment-29726162-20170908095948
@ShipLover95 Me, I'm ridiculous ? Who hiding behing the others, waiting for mercy and use their intelligence as a shield ? Who plays double Merlin and is the reason of my salt at the first place ? You have such a hilarious notion of the word "ridiculous". @Shoujo Fake You're right, this is Role Play; but RP include the basics of honour too, no need a code for this. We'll probably never known these answers, because he just seems too coward to answer by himself, even if I like speaking with people like you, who have some clever arguments, and not "you're ridiculous" type of answer. @Zienn First, hello. And then... you really put "bullcrap ideals" and "bad" in the same sentence ? Bad and good are both bullcrap humans notions different for each people and at each century. I seem to be a bad human for you ? Okay, it's your opinion, no problem with that, and for me it sounds more like a compliment, because the human nature sucks since the human appears on Earth. So, being a bad human means being a correct living existence, and I thank you for telling me that :). @... Hello... Ok lol, if you want to blame me for something, at least register at wikia, it's fast and free -_-. For your commentary itself... you just seem to be a sheep for me, following the others, a sheep who want some attention; well, contragulations, you're noticed, now if you don't have something constructive to say, you can leave, thank you. @Oliver Finn Hello first. Then, i'm so famous that samurais actually knows I have some "ideals" OoO ? Thanks for the information, I didn't know about that. Yes, at the end he'll just keep this "gameplay" he had, but at least, he actually knows my opininon on it, and that was a pleasure to let him know. I didn't say once my way was better than his way; I said his way disgusts me, but you're not wrong. This is just the proof he's unable to create a basic real strategy. That's why I don't like Merlin, he ruins this part of the game. @... Hello. First, same note that the previous one, please register. Next, I understand some people don't have time to play, but time don't seems to be the problem here. I already knew too that not everyone playing here for the same reasons than me, I've a problem with the ones proud of them with sharing this type of team. And I don't think he had any type of fun during this battle, at least; so the question is, why's playing to this game ? Outside of "envy", because it's not a real answer. Well, I don't have answers to this question, just assumptions. @Nuada85 Hello... your comment isn't really open to an answer... hmm... "Ressources exist to be used"; I'm agree, but Merlin wasn't his only option. The game gives you the choice between people of your friend list and some guys you don't know; no one ordered him to take Merlin, that was his choice, as it was to sharing his team. "If you have Merlin use it"... no. That's clearly not a reflex you have to get, you should first think about all the possibles ways to defeat your enemies. Someone else ? If you have something constructive to say, don't hesitate :).